Sonic: Journey through universes
by iheartsonic
Summary: Spin-off of IsonicfanI's Sonic the Sparrowhog series. Time-space rifts appear out of nowhere and It's up to Sonic, Shadow, Silver and all the friends they'll meet in their long journey to bring everything back to normal. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were standing in the Pixie Dust pool as their alter-egos, in front of Queen Clarion.

Clarion: "Aaron, Stark, Mag, I'm glad you could make it here in time. I have probably one of the most difficult missions for you"

Shadow: "No! Nein! Nyet! Nada! There's no way I'll ever stop calling you old"

Clarion: "That is not your mission. Not that I would mind if you stopped. But getting back to important matters, you might know that there is a high, possibly infinite number of universes"

Sonic: "So?"

Clarion: "Significant events are supposed to take place at exactly the same time in every universe"

Sonic: "I still don't understand"

Clarion headed inside her palace. "Follow me"

The queen led them to the main room, which had something that looked like a portal in the middle. "This is what happens when something goes wrong in one or more universes and the rule is not followed"

Sonic: "A time-space rift?"

Clarion: "Exactly. Every time-space rift leads to a universe where something is wrong and the time when that significant event should take place. If this is not fixed, then, sooner or later, a catastrophe will happen"

Shadow: "And we are supposed to fix this?"

Clarion: "I'm sending you because you are the only ones who can do it"

Sonic: "How will we know what exactly to fix?"

Clarion: "You won't. The best I can do is give you this" she pulled out an amulet. "In a universe where events don't take place correctly, this amulet will be cracked. And the more you correct in that universe, the more the cracks will heal"

Sonic took the amulet. "I'm still not sure whether it will help considering that we might not find what to fix"

Clarion: "It's better than nothing. Before you go, one more thing: travelling between universes is complicated. You will be human sized and will have no wings in every other universe"

Shadow: "So no flying? It won't be too much of a challenge if you ask me"

Sonic: "But you won't have anyone to call old"

Shadow: "Good point"

Sonic stepped through the rift, followed by Shadow and Silver. The rift closed behind them.

Sonic: "So this is what it feels like to have no wings"

Silver: "I'm already feeling heavier"

Shadow: "You can't feel heavier just without wings. It's the Pixie Dust that makes you lightweight"

Silver: "Then it's from eating all the chocolate last night"

Sonic: "You ate all the chocolate?"

Silver: "What? Who told you? I'm going to...oh. Right"

Shadow: "Let's move on. I think I see a small town in that direction"

They set off for the town, passing by a poor-looking house. Sonic stopped for a moment to listen to the music coming from there. It was definitely two girls singing.

_It's so rare to find a friend like you  
Somehow when you're around the sky is always blue  
The way we talk  
The things you say  
The way you make it all okay  
And how you know  
All of my jokes  
But you laugh anyway_

If I could wish for one thing  
I'd take the smile that you bring  
Wherever you go in this world I'll come along  
Together we dream the same dream  
Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me  
Oh ooh oh  
Two voices, one song

Shadow: "Are you coming?"

Sonic: "Yeah. Sorry"

Sonic noticed that something was glowing in his pocket. It was the amulet given to him by Queen Clarion. He pulled it out of his pocket to check it. Even though the amulet remained cracked, it was certainly glowing.

Shadow: "Whatever we did, we did it right"

The glow faded as they stepped away from the house.

Sonic: "Are you kidding me?"

Silver: "Maybe the amulet ate too much chocolate"

Shadow: "No, that's you"


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa: "I really like that"

Liana: "So do I"

Alexa: "It sounds magical somehow"

Liana chuckled. "Everything sounds magical to you"

Alexa: "Maybe it's just that I believe in magic. And in love at first sight, in wishing upon stars..."

Liana: "And in dreams that come true?"

Alexa: "Always dreams that come true"

Liana pulled out a dish cloth. "Then you're doing the dishes tonight"

Alexa: "What?"

Liana: "My dreams come true"

Alexa: "You know, Liana? I also believe in witches. Evil witches who chase unsuspecting girls with soapy dish cloths"

Liana ran outside, with Alexa after her.

Later that day, at the river, where the girls were watering flowers:

Liana: "Alexa, look over there, in the river"

Alexa walked closer to Liana, who picked up two heart-shaped little rocks.

Alexa: "They're beautiful"

Liana: "Two perfect hearts"

Alexa: "They are perfect. They almost look-"

Liana: "Magical?"

Alexa: "Precisely"

Liana: "I think they look pretty magical, too"

Alexa: "What if we made them into necklaces?"

Liana: "Necklaces with the secret power to grant-"

Alexa: "A wish!"

Liana: "Best friends today"

Alexa: "Tomorrow"

Liana and Alexa: "And always"

The two stones glowed brightly, but Liana had a weird look on her face.

Alexa: "What is it?"

Liana: "My stomach's growling and all we have at home is jam and bread"

The sky turned dark all of a sudden, almost like a storm was about to start.

Alexa: "I don't like this, Liana"

The two girls ran inside their house as fast as they could.

Alexa: "Do you think it'll be over soon?"

Liana showed Alexa a necklace she had made out of one of the rocks they found at the river. "Maybe if you wish on something magical"

Alexa: "Liana, it's beautiful. What about yours"

Liana showed he the second stone, also made into a necklace. "A perfect match"

A few hours later, the storm stopped. Liana and Alexa went outside, only to find their garden ruined.

Alexa: "No, this can't be!"

Liana picked up a flower from the ground. "At least let's salvage what we can. We could sell them in the town"

Alexa: "Even so, the money will never last us until next growing season"

Meanwhile, in the town:

Sonic was still checking the amulet.

Shadow: "Nothing?"

Sonic: "Nope. Only if we knew what we were looking for"

Silver: "Let's ask the townspeople"

Shadow: "Yeah, sure. Let's go to that shop and tell the owner 'Excuse me, we're superheroes, special agents and as a matter of fact, Mobian sparrowmen from a parallel usiverse, but we lost our wings because of the interdimensional travelling. Have you seen anything that seems to disrupt the space-time continuum lately?'"

Silver: "Why not?"

Shadow: "If you think about it, we might've seen something"

Silver: "See? We haven't even put my idea into action and it's already working. Umm, what did we see?"

Shadow: "Did that storm look normal to you?"

Silver: "Wait, I know this one. Dont tell me, don't tell me...okay, tell me"

Shadow: "It wasn't normal"

Sonic: "Well, it's not like we could tell what caused it"

Shadow: "Maybe, but we still have a starting point. I suggest staying at that inn for a while in case another one shows up"

A few minutes later, on the way from Liana and Alexa's house to the town:

The two passed by an old woman.

Liana (whispering to Alexa): "She looks starving"

Alexa: "I guess so"

Liana walked close to the woman. "Excuse me, may I share this with you?" she said, handing her sandwhich to the old woman.

The woman: "But it's your lunch"

Liana: "I'm not that hungry"

The woman accepted Liana's sandwhich. "Thank you. Please, take one of my treasures"

Liana: "No, I couldn't"

The woman: "Please, I insist. You deserve one"

Liana looked inside the old woman's bag and picked up a mirror. "I think I'll take this one"

The woman: "Good choice. A nice present for a nice girl"

Later, in the girls' garden, after returning from the town:

Liana had cleaned the mirror she had received and was keeping it in her basket while she and Alexa were working to fix what the storm had destroyed. As always, they were singing together.

_I'm blind folded on this carriage ride that they call life_  
_keep trying to make it through that next turn knuckles white and holding tight _  
_so here i go_  
_taking the curve_  
_but i know that I'm never alone_  
_I think of you_  
_and how you never let me go_

_I feel connected (connected)_  
_Protected (protected)_  
_Its like you sitting right, with me all the time_  
_You hear me (you hear me)_  
_You're near me (you're near me)_  
_And everything else gonna be alright_  
_Cause nothing can break this_  
_Nothing can break this_  
_Nothing can break this tie_  
_Connected_  
_Connected inside_

Liana and Alexa thought they heard a voice coming from inside the basket. Liana pulled out her mirror and took a quick look at it. There was another girl in that mirror, but she vanished as soon as Liana saw her.

Liana: "Wait, please don't go!"

At the inn where Sonic, Shadow and Silver were staying:

Sonic's amulet started glowing again.

Shadow: "Maybe this time it will be something"

An image appeared in the amulet. An image of Liana and Alexa holding the mirror.

Shadow: "Huh? What does this mean?"

Silver: "I know! The amulet needs a girlfriend"

Shadow: "No, that's still you"

Sonic: "Maybe we should look for these two girls. They might have something to do with our mission"


End file.
